Los juegos del hambre
by espfy88
Summary: Esta es la historia de como una sanadora, un panadero, una pianista y dos cazadores fueron capaces de cambiar un país.


**Capítulo 1: El origen de Panem**

Hace más de un siglo un lugar llamado Norteamérica desapareció fruto de desastres naturales y luchas por los pocos recursos que restaban. Eran tiempos bélicos, y muy duros. Los sobrevivientes, con intención de que las siguientes generaciones tuviesen un futuro de paz, decidieron fundar Panem, un país dividido en trece distritos que rodeaban al Capitolio, la capital.

Cada distrito poseía algo que lo hacía esencial. El Distrito 1 estaba especializado en productos de lujo, el Distrito 2 en la cantería, el Distrito 3 en la tecnología y la electrónica, el Distrito 4 en la pesca, el Distrito 5 en la energía, el Distrito 6 en el transporte, el Distrito 7 en la madera, el Distrito 8 en textiles, el Distrito 9 en el grano y el arroz, el Distrito 10 en la ganadería, el Distrito 11 en la agricultura, el Distrito 12 en la minería y el Distrito 13 en la fabricación de armas y en tecnología nuclear.

El Capitolio era la zona en la que vivían los ciudadanos más pudientes y la más avanzada de todas a nivel médico, educativo, tecnológico, armamentístico… Se nutría de los recursos proporcionados por los distritos.

Al principio, todo iba bien hasta que el Capitolio comenzó a intentar controlar a los distritos y estos se rebelaron, dando lugar a los Días Oscuros. Durante un par de años los distritos unidos se enfrentaron al Capitolio, pero poco a poco comenzaron a caer. Como castigo por el inicio de la rebelión, el Capitolio exterminó al Distrito 13 y sus ciudadanos, y redactó el Tratado de la Traición.

Este Tratado solo trajo desgracia a los distritos. En él se otorgaba pleno control de cada distrito y de sus producciones al Capitolio, y se obligaba a sus habitantes a participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Los Juegos del Hambre tenían lugar cada año con la llegada de la primavera. La primera fase de los Juegos era la Cosecha, en la cual se seleccionaba a los participantes de cada distrito. Los participantes debían ser un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años, sorteados entre todos los niños del distrito. A estos participantes se les denominaba tributos.

El día de la Cosecha se reunía a todos los habitantes de cada distrito en la plaza principal, frente al Palacio de Justicia, y todos los jóvenes en edad de participar en los Juegos debían registrarse. De esta manera el Capitolio hacía un censo del número de habitantes por Distrito y en caso de que algún posible candidato no se presentase, se enviaba a los Agentes de la Paz de cada distrito a su casa para comprobar que su ausencia se debía a una grave enfermedad o a su muerte. En caso de que se tratase de un engaño, esa persona y los miembros de su familia eran ejecutados frente al resto de habitantes de su distrito.

Una vez registrados, los chicos y chicas se ubicaban en el centro de la plaza, separados por edad y sexo, siendo los más mayores los posicionados más cerca del Palacio de Justicia y del escenario sobre el que se llevaba a cabo el sorteo.

Lo lógico es pensar que cada individuo tenía una única papeleta con su nombre para que el sorteo fuese más justo, pero no era así. Cada año de edad cosechable implicaba una papeleta nueva en la urna de papeletas, de forma que si era tu segundo año eran dos, si era el tercero tres, y así sucesivamente. Además, en los distritos más pobres, como el 11 y el 12, los jóvenes tenían la posibilidad de pedir teselas. Las teselas eran ayudas proporcionadas por el Capitolio que consistían en una pequeña dotación de aceite y cereales por solicitud. Cada tesela pedida implicaba una papeleta más en la urna del sorteo.

El sorteo lo llevaba a cabo una persona enviada del Capitolio a cada distrito con el fin de acompañar a los participantes de los Juegos durante su viaje al Capitolio y su estancia allí. Esta persona estaba acompañada durante la ceremonia por el alcalde de cada distrito y por los anteriores vencedores de los Juegos. Una vez seleccionados los tributos, se pedían voluntarios por si alguien quería ocupar el lugar de alguno de ellos. El los distritos como el 1, el 2 y el 4 era frecuente que los hubiese, mientras que en el resto sucedía de forma extraordinaria.

Una vez los tributos eran elegidos y despedidos por sus familiares y amigos en el Palacio de Justicia, viajaban en tren al Capitolio donde tenía lugar la segunda fase de los Juegos, la de entrenamiento. Los tributos llegaban al Capitolio y eran presentados a todos los habitantes del país. Durante un par de semanas se les proporcionaba entrenamiento de supervivencia y de lucha para los juegos, de cara a que estuviesen preparados para lo que iba a suceder más adelante. Dos días antes de que empezasen los Juegos como tal, los tributos acudían a una entrevista en la cual hablaban de temas varios: familia, posibles estrategias, calificación de los entrenamientos… De esta forma todos los candidatos podrían conseguir patrocinadores, que les podrían enviar a los juegos alimentos, armas o medicinas para facilitar su supervivencia.

Al día siguiente eran enviados a la Arena, tercera fase de los Juegos del Hambre, literalmente. Las Arenas eran escenarios preparados simulando cualquier tipo de clima y naturaleza, real o inventada, en las cuales los tributos debían luchar por sobrevivir hasta que solo quedase uno con vida. El vencedor podría volver a su Distrito y como premio, se le daría una vivienda en la Aldea de Vencedores y una buena suma de dinero anualmente hasta su muerte, además de estar exento de participar en los Juegos del Hambre otra vez. Además, su distrito recibiría mensualmente alimentos para todos sus habitantes durante un año.

Pero para ser el vencedor, debías volverte un asesino y matar a tus oponentes. Fueron raras las ocasiones en que sobrevivió alguien sin matar a nadie, y en ninguna ocasión hubo un vencedor menor de 14 años. Además, en la mayoría de casos las secuelas eran terribles, pesadillas continuas, y en algunos casos los vencedores se volvieron locos, literalmente. Y no solo eso, el Capitolio tomaba control sobre sus vidas y las utilizaba a su antojo, y si en algún momento se rebelaban u oponían, sus familias y/o sus distritos eran castigados. Lo que sucedía es que hasta que no te convertías en vencedor no lo sabías.

Esta historia tiene lugar en el Dsitrito 12, 74 años después de los Días Oscuros y de la creación del Tratado de la Traición.


End file.
